Everything is perfect, or so it seems
by staygoldcourage
Summary: Alright, so I've decided that this is just going to be a collection of fluff, comfort, Blaine's back story, Blaine being broken, Blaine being a puppy and things of that sort. So there. Enjoy, and feedback is appreciated cause this is my first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

He was awoken by a gentle vibration of a muffled voice above his head. Kurt's eyes eased open and slowly became aware of his surroundings. Well, kind of. The material beneath his head was odd. Not a typical fabric. Then it hit him. Paper. He moved his head and looked around. Soon he knew. He and Blaine had stayed up until nearly one in the morning cramming for a final that there was no way Blaine was ever going to pass, but then again, Kurt knew Blaine had spent most of the time studying Kurt instead of the Physics book, now sprawled open across his chest beneath Kurt's head.

Blaine felt the younger boy stir next to him and the weight on his chest was gone. He lifted his left arm slightly, wrapping it tighter around his half-awake best friend, whose crystal clear blue eyes immediately turned towards Blaine's own golden ones.

"Good morning, darling." He breathed into Kurt's hair, his soft brown locks gently tickling across Blaine's nose. He felt Kurt's hand slide across his stomach, searching for the other boy's hand. Blaine decided to help him out and placed their palms together, slowly interlocking their fingers as he let his lips graze over the forehead of the smooth skin of Kurt's face, the product of a very long nightly skincare routine. Kurt yawned, his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Good morning..." he said leaning his chin up closer to Blaine's. Their noses touched now and Kurt couldn't resist giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"What was that?" Blaine inquired, confusion obvious in his now increasingly hazel eyes, colors transforming with the intense hues of the sunrise streaming in their window.

"This?" Kurt giggled as he spoke, giving Blaine yet another Eskimo kiss.

"Yes, that." Blaine laughed, pressing his lips gently to the younger boy's as he could feel both of them smiling.

Kurt withdrew his face, retreating back to Blaine's shoulder, never unlocking their eyes.

"So... Did you happen to know that I know absolutely nothing about you? Well, other than the basic stuff..." Kurt mentioned shyly, watching Blaine's eyes for a reaction. He appeared to zone out for a second, as though he was trying to determine the cure for cancer right there in the tiny bed of Blaine's dorm room.

"Weeeeeell, what do you want to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket, interrupting his concentration from the lecture his history teacher was giving on who even knows what, he honestly didn't know. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine lying on the floor in that parking structure, screaming and writhing in pain. His heart physically hurt every time he remembered the sight. He was shot back into reality by the second vibration of his phone, reminding him of the text. He studied the teacher carefully, making sure he wouldn't get caught as he slid his phone out of his pocket, looking down at the text.

_Blaine:_

_**R u in class still?**_

He typed back expertly, only looking down at the screen to make sure his text made sense.

Blaine's screen lit up and he grabbed it off his stomach with trembling hands.

_Kurt: _

_**I get out in 20 minutes or so. Are you okay?**_

Fingers shaking, he tapped out his response.

_Blaine: _

_**Yeah. Just missing you.**_

Kurt shook his head, reading Blaine's reply. He knew he wasn't okay, but it was unlike Blaine to ever admit he was anything less than fantastic.

_Kurt: _

_**Don't lie to me. I know you're not okay. I'll be over soon. Love you 3**_

Blaine smiled slightly, knowing it was crooked. The right side of his face stung like, well, like someone had flung rock salt in his face. At least he was back home now and he knew his wonderful boyfriend would be by his side soon. He closed his eyes, trying to make this brain stop thinking. Nothing was working. He shook a little more now, flashing back to previous years and the bullying he'd endured. Tears were now steadily streaming down his cheeks. He shakily tapped out his reply.

_Blaine:_

_**Hurry? 3**_

And then Kurt made a decision he never thought he'd make. He stood up, walked to the teacher and politely asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher allowed, and the second Kurt stepped outside the door he broke into a dead sprint, leaving all his belongs behind except his keys and his phone, and not caring about what the consequences of leaving school would be. He needed to see Blaine.

Now generally, Kurt Hummel was a fantastic driver. But right now, that didn't matter. He was driving 25 miles per hour over the speed limit, but he got to Blaine's house in 10 minutes. The front door was unlocked and Kurt found himself flying up the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks at Blaine's door, composing himself before slowly opening the door, quietly walking in to find Blaine curled up into a ball on his bed, right eye patched, tears running down his cheeks, hands and the rest of him noticeably shaking.

"...Blaine..." Kurt's voice broke the silence of the room. Blaine lifted his head, his hands flying to his cheeks, trying to hide the tears. "Hey... What's wrong?" he sat down next to Blaine on the bed taking his hands in his own. "You know you can tell me anything." Then it occurred to him what was wrong. He threw his arms around Blaine, pulling him as tightly to himself as he could, trying to stop the shaking. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck, sobbing quietly into his shirt, the shaking growing more violent.

"Kurt... I'm scared." his voice replies, muffled from the material on his boyfriend's shoulder, and shaking with a fear Blaine could no longer hide.

Blaine was now squeezing Kurt's hand so tight, Kurt was sure he would crush every bone in it. But it would be worth it. He's never seen Blaine so scared before. So, terrified and vulnerable. He has folded himself up as tight as he could against Kurt's body and Kurt could feel his heart beat against him at an alarming rate. Kurt wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, trying to be reassuring.

Blaine pulled away, as though suddenly shocked by Kurt's presence. He was now sitting straight up with a look in his eyes unlike Kurt had ever seen before. His pupils were huge and his irises were a frightening golden amber.

"I think you should leave..." Blaine suggests quietly, not looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Blaine... What's wrong..? I know you're scared. I know you're not okay. But please, listen. Lay back down. I'll grab a chair and sit by your bed, and you can talk to me if you want. Otherwise I'll just sit over here quietly. But I'm not going to leave. Not when you're like this." he spoke softly, watching tears rise into Blaine's eyes as he slid Blaine's desk chair towards the bed and sat down.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his dangling feet, socks pushed down at the top. He nervously leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees and curling his upper body downward, burying his face in his hands. The world spun around him and his stomach was tied up in knots. He guessed he was probably seriously pale. His breathing was shallow and he could feel Kurt's eyes watching him.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. Seeing Blaine like this was not something he was used to. Usually Blaine was so strong, so unphased by everything. But right now, he looked so small, so broken. Kurt couldn't decide whether or not he should touch him. He reached an arm out, gently running his arm down Blaine's forearm. He saw Blaine's body relax slightly as he took a deep breath in.

"Thank you, Kurt." This was the first time either of them had spoken in a while and his voice startled Kurt.

"You're welcome, Blaine. You know I'm always here for you."

Blaine was half laying down now, finally beginning to calm down but he was squeezing Kurt's hand tightly and they were both staring into each others eyes, well, trying to at least, Blaine's eye patch made it a bit difficult. And then Finn and Rachel walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was lying face down on his stomach when he felt his phone vibrate beneath his arm. Today was the first day after his recovery was officially finished and he finally felt like himself again. He slid the phone over to his ear, picking up the call.

"Yeeeellow?"

"Well good morning. I take it someone's feeling better?"

"Ah, yes, wonderful. And how are you this lovely morning, my dear?"

"I'm good now that I know you're okay." Kurt smiled, though he knew Blaine couldn't see him. "Hey, do you mind if I come over today?"

"You know I never mind, right? In fact, you should come over here now. You don't even have to get dressed. I'm still not supposed to do anything, so we can just hang out and watch TV in our pajamas all day. If you want, of course."

"Fine, but you better pretty special, Blaine Warbler. You know I never leave the house in pajamas." His voice was serious, but he knew Blaine knew he was kidding. It occurred to Kurt just how long it had been since he'd called him Blaine Warbler. Definitely a while, considering Blaine wasn't even a Warbler anymore.

"Oh, Kurt Hummel, I do feel special. I love you. You're adorable." Blaine knew Kurt was probably blushing on the other end of the line and he smiled.

"Fine, I'll be over in five."

"Yay! Bye!" Blaine hung up his phone excitedly.

Exactly 5 minutes later, Kurt arrived to a completely dark Anderson household with the front door wide open, as usual. He stepped into the doorway, noticing how pitch black the house really was.

"...Blaine?" Kurt called out into the empty house. "Blaaaaine...?"

Suddenly, Blaine came flying out of a doorway and tackled Kurt to the floor, rolling around on the floor with him before gently kissing him while giggling.

"God, Blaine! You scared the hell outta me!" He yelled, but he couldn't hold in his laughter. Blaine was really just a big kid, all the time. It was fantastic he was feeling better though. He yawned, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy again.

"Tired? C'mon." Blaine smiled as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him up the stairs and onto the smaller boy's bed. Soon he found himself wrapped around Kurt, being the big spoon though he was the smaller of the two. He really didn't mind though, he felt like he was protecting the love of his life and he loved it. He buried his face into his boyfriend's neck, planting a few gentle kisses on his soft porcelain skin. Kurt rolled over towards him and then they were laying nose-to-nose.

"Blaine... Can I ask you something..? You don't have to answer it if you don't want, I'm just curious."

"Anything."

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath, "What made you... You? I mean, there's something different about you, but I'm not sure what."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I know you were bullied, but I was just wondering what else have you... Been through?"

Blaine's face scrunched up, obviously confused by the question.

"You want to hear my back story?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Of course..."

"Well, you asked... Okay, so you know all about the bullies and the Sadie Hawkins incident... Here's what you don't know. There was about a month period between when I stopped going to school and my first day at Dalton. When I was being bullied, every day my will broke down with every harsh word. I wasn't strong like you. I got really depressed, and by the day after the Sadie Hawkins incident, I was at the end of my rope." Blaine was now rolling up his pant legs, and Kurt realized he'd never seen the other boy wear shorts. He heard Blaine emit a low sound of defeat and he let go of Kurt's hand, getting up off the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "May I? I need to show you something, put I can't roll my pants up high enough. It's not dirty or anything... I've got boxers on..."

Kurt giggled, nodding a 'yes' at his now blushing boyfriend, encouraging him to go on. Soon, Blaine had dropped his pants and was sitting cross legged next to Kurt, who hadn't even looked down at Blaine's legs yet.

"Well, this was how I dealt with it. I felt like it gave me control over something..." He shamefully looked down at his thighs and calves, scars now fully exposed and the lines he had etched into his own legs during day after day of unmentionable torment. Tears ran down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt placed a hand over a huge patch of scars on Blaine's thigh.

"...Blaine..." he said softly, gently placing his other hand on his boyfriend's cheek, tenderly wiping a tear away."You... Are... Beautiful." Adding extra pauses between each word. Blaine closed his eyes, tears falling faster. Blaine peeled Kurt's hand off his face.

"One more thing..." Blaine slowly pushed his sleeves up his arm, revealing a scar that ran 3/4 of the way up his arm, starting at his wrist. Kurt's eyes were wide and now he was crying too. Blaine felt awful for making him cry. "I just... I felt so scared and so lonely and so unwanted and I was so... just... done. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want to be afraid of EVERYTHING anymore... Kurt," he took a long pause, "I tried to kill myself." His voice was low and quiet now.

Now Kurt was sobbing. All he wanted to do was hold Blaine in his arms, but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do. He decided to just do it and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly as they sobbed into each other's shoulders. Blaine had wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, almost to the point Kurt thought that he might break in half.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "...Do you still feel that way...?" He pulled away, looking into Blaine's tearful eyes.

"No. Kurt, I'm in a safe place now. The bullies are gone, I have the most fantastic boyfriend in the world, and I can finally truthfully say that I love my life. And you. I love you, Kurt. I love you, I love you, I love you." Blaine knew he was rambling now, but he couldn't help it. "I'm happy now, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help it; he was crying tears of joy now as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I'm so glad. I'm so happy for you Blaine. But there's something you're not telling me... Isn't there?"

"Fine. After I came out... My dad, he hated it. But you know that. But what I haven't told you, is that my dad, after he found out, he would just... Call me all these names and he told me I was worthless and I was a failure and how disappointed he was... And he wished I didn't exist..."

Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, I love you. You're perfect. I'm so glad you're here. I'm proud of you. And those scars? They're beautiful. And you're beautiful. And agh, I just adore you."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand now, pulling him down so they're both lying on the bed, chest to chest.

"Kurt Hummel, I'm so far from perfect. I'm broken. Sometimes I do still feel that way, I lied earlier, but I am getting better. Slowly."

"Blaine, I don't care how broken you are. I will always be here for you. You're perfect to me."

"... You're adorable." Blaine whispered, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's, sliding his hands around to Kurt's lower back, holding him close. The two boys closed their eyes, arms wrapped tightly around each other, legs intertwined. Obviously deeply in love, the boys drifted off to sleep, teary-eyed and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"It means, I'm NOT FOR SALE." Blaine shouted. He wasn't about to stand for this anymore. He'd stood idly by for too long now. In one fluid motion, his hands were on Sam Evans's shoulder, shoving him backwards. Then he felt Sam's on his own and soon was flying back. Sam was definitely bigger than him. Blaine shook his head, trying to shake the nerves that ran through his body and he pushed up the sleeves on his striped cardigan, just above his elbows. And then Blaine Anderson did something he never thought he would do. Next thing he knew, he felt his knuckles make contact with Sam's jaw, scraping against short stubble across the bone. He feels an odd click but thinks nothing of it. He knew he could fight, but he'd never done it before. In fact, he knew he could kick _ass_ if necessary. But then, seconds later, rough knuckles smashed into his own cheekbone, just below his left eye.

"Really? You seriously think you can take me, pretty boy?" Sam blurted at Blaine, who was bleeding from a small cut on his cheekbone. A river of blood trickled from the wound, just as Blaine through another punch, landing a hit on the larger boy's rib cage and the boy fell to the ground, clutching his rib where the punch had landed. But the fight wasn't over yet. As Sam Evans went crashing to the ground, he threw his heel back, landing a solid hit right on Blaine's shin but the smaller boy managed to stay standing. He turned around, walking out of the choir room without a word.

He had no idea where we was going, but he knew he was getting out of here. Blaine could tell Sam's kick to his leg had broken the skin and he felt blood running down his leg, but much more than the trickle on his cheek. He walked a good 4 blocks before he couldn't take the pain in his leg anymore and he sat down on a curb, burying his face his hands and curling himself into a ball, knees-to-chest. The pain was finally beginning to set in all over.

He had closed his eyes, too zoned out from the world to notice that Kurt had sat down on the curb beside him and was watching him through watery eyes.

"Blaine..." he spoke softly, trying not to scare his obviously hurt boyfriend."Hey. Look at me."

Blaine turned his head to the side, looking up at the familiar voice.

"Kurt... Did... Did you follow me...?" his voice cracked as he spoke.

Kurt nodded slowly, gently placing his hand on top of the smaller boy's.

Blaine looked around, noticing that he was now sitting right next to Kurt's car. _How did I miss that...?_ He asked himself.

"C'mon babe. Please. I'll take you back to my house and get you cleaned up. Please. Just let me take care of you." Kurt pleaded, adding, "I know it's late. You can stay at my house tonight. Please, you're a mess, and your eye's swelling up like a balloon, and oh my gosh, Blaine, you're bleeding. C'mon."

"Meeh, pick me up. My leg hurts..." Blaine pleaded like the 5-year-old he is. Unexpectedly, he felt Kurt's arms underneath his armpits, lifting him up, not picking him up, but lifting him off the ground and helped him to and into the car. He tossed him a towel off the backseat.

"Wipe the blood off your face, then wrap that around your leg to stop the bleeding. Don't bleed all over my floor." Kurt tried to joke, but Blaine didn't laugh. He was in pain and honestly not in the mood right now.

Kurt leaned over the armrest, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips. Blaine whimpered, hungry for Kurt's soft lips again, only to be silenced by Kurt pressing a single finger against his lips.

"After we get you all cleaned up. Maybe." Kurt shook his head. "What were you even thinking? Fighting Sam Evans? He's twice your size!"

"I won, didn't I?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Yes. You did. But you're not _always_ going to be that lucky. You need to remember that you're small, Blaine. Sure, you're strong, but you can't just go around taking on guys that are bigger than you!" Kurt took a deep breath, taking the bleeding boy's hand, "You'll get hurt..."

The last sentence was much softer than the rest of them and suddenly Blaine felt bad for fighting Sam. He didn't know that it would hurt Kurt so much. There was suddenly a sharp pain in his shin and he grabbed at it, lacing together a string of various profanities. Kurt pulled his car over to the side over the road to help his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, visibly concerned.

"Nothing. I'm, agh, fine. Please, can we just go home?" Kurt tried to grab at his leg and Blaine pulled away quickly.

"Just let me see, Blaine... Please." He spoke softly, as though his words alone would cause his boyfriend more pain. Blaine hesitantly offered his leg to Kurt, who slowly pushed his pant leg up. Blaine's leg quickly tugged away, or tried to, with a wince of pain as he bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. "You okay?" Kurt's blue eyes flashed up at the wincing boy, who watched him with now watering eyes.

He wasn't going to lie, he was touched that Kurt cared so much, but this was so painful. Obviously though, the wound needed to be looked at by someone. Soon, he felt Kurt's soft hands tenderly re-wrap the towel around his calf. Blaine sighed in relief as he felt Kurt roll his pant leg back down. Next thing he knew, Kurt's hand was slid into his, their fingers intertwining perfectly.

"Kurt, can we go home now?"

"Yes, Blaine." He squeezed his hand. "Yes we can."

The next few minutes passed rather uneventfully and Blaine occupied the time by staring at Kurt, calmly driving back home. Soon, Blaine saw the unmistakable form of Kurt's house. He sighed, glad to finally be here. He was zoned out and didn't notice Kurt open his door for him, so when he felt the boy's thin arm reach around him and underneath his arm, helping him stand, he jumped a little. Once Blaine recovered from the shock, he took Kurt's hand, following him into Kurt's bathroom and sitting on the counter. Kurt gave him a look, but just laughed and continued searching for the bandages. Finally, he turned around and chucked a roll of medical tape at Blaine, who caught it one-handed, then Kurt bent down and grabbed a gauze pads to cover the wound that had finally stopped bleeding. In a matter of minutes, Blaine had a thick layer of tape wound around most of his calf and Kurt was taking his hand, pulling him to his bedroom.

"Sit." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's sudden request, but obeyed except instead of sitting on the bed, the smaller boy sat down on the crisp white carpet of the younger boy's floor, leaning against the soft bedspread. "What are you doing?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the goofy kid sitting on his floor, legs spread apart, now patting the floor between his legs.

"You sit." Blaine giggled at Kurt's face in response to what he had done, but Kurt also obeyed, sitting down between his boyfriend's legs, pressing his back harder against his chest probably harder than necessary and he heard Blaine make some noise in response to the new weight now leaning against him. Then Kurt felt Blaine's face burrowing into the crease between his neck and his shoulder. At first, he just assumed the older boy was being a puppy like he usually does, then he became aware of the wetness on his neck and the fact that the boy was crying. He turned himself around, now sitting on his knees between his boyfriend's legs.

"Hey..." Kurt spoke softly, trying to make eye contract with Blaine, who kept looking away. He put his hand on Blaine's cheek, feeling the scratch of stubble against his palm. "Look at me. What's wrong?" Blaine tried to turn away again. This was weird, but then again, he was just now starting to see the real Blaine, the Blaine inside that rock solid exterior. It was just within the last few weeks that he had seen the boy without perfect composure.

"I... I don't know anymore, Kurt... I just don't know. I miss Dalton, I miss the Warblers. I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love_ being able to be with you all the time. But McKinley, there's just... there's so much drama over really nothing. Dalton didn't have stuff like that... I mean, those guys were my friends. And obviously, it's not like a don't have friends at McKinley; it's just not the same. It seems like everyday, someone hates someone for no reason or for just really dumb reasons. I'm sorry, Kurt... I just... I..." The tears he had managed to stop earlier were now flowing freely down Blaine's cheeks.

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he figured he probably looked like a complete idiot sitting there staring at this boy who had just thrown out something that was obviously really hard for him to admit. All he could do was throw his arms around the boy's neck, rubbing mindless circles on his back, trying to comfort him.

"Blaine, you know you can go back to Dalton anytime you want, right? You don't have to stay with me... I'm safe here now... Karofsky's gone, and with the exception of a few jocks, I can walk down the halls without fear."

"Kurt. You still jump every time a locker slams." Blaine looked at the younger boy seriously, "Plus, I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." He pulled Kurt's hands away from his neck, holding their hands together. "And Kurt, just because I miss those goofballs at Dalton... doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I love you so, so much." Putting extra emphasis on 'so much'. Their eyes were locked on each other now; Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's. He couldn't imagine it was possible to even have lips that were softer than Kurt's. "I promise. I... will... never... leave." Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear, then leaned back against the bed, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered, turning back around, and leaning himself back against his boyfriend's warm body. He immediately felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him, soon accompanied by the feeling of Blaine's hot breath steadily hitting his neck and his lips leaving a warm spot just between the bottom of his ear and the bottom of his neck.

Kurt was awoken by mumbles and shaking from the boy sitting behind him and quickly turned around to make sure he was okay. Unfortunately, that didn't appear to be the case. It then occurred to Kurt that they had fallen asleep on his floor, leaning against his bed from the night before. He focused on Blaine, his face an unusual ashen white, his entire body trembling, his brow and thick, curly, ungelled hair coated in sweat. A single curl had fallen down into his face and was stuck to his forehead by the sweat and Kurt brushed it away gently. Blaine jerked away as though someone had just taken a swing at him. Without even thinking about what could happen next, soon Blaine's arm came swinging at Kurt's face, who somehow he managed to duck away before the hit landed square on his cheek. Kurt couldn't watch anymore. He grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine!" He found himself yelling at the sleeping boy, trapped in what was quite obviously a nightmare. "It's okay, baby. It's Kurt. I'm right here. You're safe..." When he still couldn't wake him up, Kurt found himself doing the next thing he could possibly think of, even if it wasn't his brightest idea ever. He leaned forward, connecting his lips to his boyfriend's, who was quick to bite his lip in return, before waking up. Kurt jumped back quickly, landing a good five feet from the now awake boy, who stared at him confused, and Kurt realized he could taste blood, so obviously his lip was bleeding. Blaine's eyes were glazed over and he absently looked around the room, then to Kurt, then to Kurt's lip.

"Oh my god. Kurt. What happened?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and Kurt couldn't help but note how cute he looked, even sweaty and disheveled. By instinct, Kurt threw his hand over his mouth. "Wha- No. Did I do that to you?" His eyes finally had unglazed and they were now filled with concern. Kurt hand to bite back tears, the look in Blaine's eyes was so heartbreaking.

"N-N-No..." He immediately noticed how unconvincing his lie had been. Blaine now had a knuckle in his mouth and his was biting down on it, obviously trying to force back tears of his own.

"Don't lie... When did I do that..?" His voice was soft now and he was on his hands and knees, crawling towards his frightened boyfriend. "Kurt, please. I don't know what's going on. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. You know I'd never _ever_hurt you on purpose."

"O-okay. Just now. I- I woke up and you were having a p-p-panic attack an-and I tried to wake you up and you wouldn't wake up, so I- I don't know why, I just kissed you. An-and you bit me, and now I'm-" He was cut off by his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Kurt knew he was crying now.

"I- I'm _so_sorry Kurt. I didn- I was sleeping and I jus- these nightmares an-" Blaine stuttered out, at a loss for words. "I can't believe I did this to you. Can I see?" He asked, gently placing a single finger underneath Kurt's chin, tilting his face up towards his to get a closer look at the bleeding lip. "Can I kiss it and make it better?" He looked at him with puppy dog eyes, which he knew he had, and good ones at that. He also knew that he had probably just used the cheesiest line in the history of cheesy lines. "Please?" He begged, desperately wanting to make the pain go away, though he knew a simple kiss wouldn't do that. Kurt nodded slowly, and Blaine tenderly pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, hoping not to hurt him. Both boys felt fireworks between them, stronger than usual. "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. But thank you for helping me... I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine Warbler." The pair laughed at the seemingly long forgotten nickname, their lips finding each other's again. Next thing he knew, Blaine had jumped up, and taking a running start, leaped onto Kurt's bed. Kurt laughed at Blaine as Blaine tapped the bed next to him, urging Kurt to come lay with him.

"Cuddle with me? It's cold, and I'm still sleepy, and I love you, and I feel cuddly, and I promise I won't bite you this time..." Blaine pleaded, using the puppy dog eyes again.

"You're so lucky you're cute."

"Psh, you know you love me."

"Nope. You're a puppy. Deal with it."

"What does that have to do with anything...?"

"Just shut up and hold me." The two boys laughed, Kurt laying down and curling up in front of Blaine and Blaine happily wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. A few minutes later, Blaine rolled his boyfriend over so they were now nose-to-nose, tangling them up in the blankets in the process, eventually, the pair found themselves tightly wound in a sea of blankets and rolling off the bed. Kurt shrieked and Blaine held onto him tighter, if that was even possible. They hit the floor laughing and Blaine was staring at Kurt, smiling stupidly.

"What? Is my lip bleeding again..?" Kurt asked worriedly. Blaine wiped a drop of blood off of his soft lips, his finger lingering longer than necessary.

"A little. You're _so beautiful_, Kurt. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

... _For so many nights I'd pray_

_for a better life, a better day_

_but I never thought that it'd come true_

_It's finally here and I don't know what to do_

_and I'm trying not to cry..._

Kurt loved to sing while he made breakfast. And he loved to sing to his boyfriend. Wow, _boyfriend_... He was still having trouble adjusting to that title. He checked the clock as the timer for the waffles buzzed, it was so simple, but it was his boyfriend's favorite. It was 7:30 and Blaine still wasn't awake, which was odd considering that he was almost always awake before Kurt. But this was perfect because he finally had the opportunity to make his fantastic boyfriend breakfast in bed.

"Oooooh Blaiiineee!" he said, a sing-sonly voice leaping from his throat as he flipped on the bedroom light. He heard groaning coming from beneath the bedspread and picked up the corner of it, peeking in at Blaine who threw his hands over his eyes. "I have breeeeeakfaaaasttt!"

"Ehhh. Head hur's... t'rn 'ff the sun... why're you so loud...?" Blaine mumbled at him, managing to get the last part of the sentence to actually sound like a sentence. Kurt gently placed his hand on Blaine's forehead.

"You don't have a fever... Is it a migraine again?" Kurt asked, softening his voice so he wouldn't agitate the headache further. Blaine nodded, then grabbed his head, immediately regretting nodding instead of talking, even if his own voice made him feel as though elephants were stepping on his head. He felt Kurt grab his ribs, gently pulling him out from underneath the comforter. "C'mon. Up you go. You know you feel better when you get some food in you." Kurt encouraged, then added, almost silently but right now everything was very loud to Blaine, "...as long as you keep it down this time..."

"D'n't w'rry, I'm not goi-" he stopped mid-sentence then gestured to Kurt to get the trash can. Kurt put the trash can in his own lap so Blaine could lean over and Kurt could rub his back. Blaine's face contorted then his opened his mouth, letting out a rather large burp in Kurt's direction, following the explosion with sticking his tongue out. "My bad. False alarm. Happens." Kurt took his hand gently, putting the trash can back on the floor.

"How bad is it?"

"There are elephants stomping on my head. But it's just my head this time at least..." He knocked on the bedside table.

"Are you sure..?" Kurt asked skeptically, hoping it was true.

"Yep. I can see you this time, so I think this is one of the better ones."

"Good. I hate when you're hurting so bad."

"Can we stop talking now though? It kind of hurts my head..."

"Of course. Do you want anything? I currently have waffles, eggs, bacon, and cherry coke with me, but I'll get you some apple juice or some crackers or something if you want. Or, you know, aspirin..." Kurt asked, laughing internally at the mention of some of the items on the list. His boyfriend had the cravings of a pregnant woman most of the time, and they were only intensified by his headaches, but Kurt didn't mind.

"Mm... can I have a'le juice? And aspirin...?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt and squinting. The light hurt more than anything, but he wanted to be able to see his boyfriend's face. He wanted to see those beautiful aquamarine eyes and feel those soft, pink lips against his own. But his body decided to betray him today and throw him another one of these fantastic migraines. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as it could be, shuttering at the thought of the last one. He wasn't dating Kurt yet at that point, and they were both still at Dalton. At that point they were close enough friends for Kurt to come running the second he was told that his new friend was in pain. While Kurt worried it was a bit strange, Blaine thought it was charming for Kurt to come to his rescue. It was one of the worst migraines he'd had in at least six years. He was essentially blind, couldn't for a legitimate sentence, and to anyone who didn't know what was going on, he probably looked as though he was beyond deathly ill. But Kurt sat with him all day, taking care of him, even when he threw up. Finally, Kurt returned with a glass of apple juice, complete with a hot pink bendy straw, and a bottle of aspirin.

"How many?"

"All of them..." Kurt shot Blaine a look. "Two." And Kurt handed him two big white pills and held the apple juice in front of him. Blaine popped the pills in his mouth then took a sip of the juice, feeling the pills go down, praying that the 20 minutes that it took for them to kick in went fast.

Blaine's hands retreated to his face, his thumbs pressing down on the inside corners of his think, triangle brows. Kurt smiled, thinking of his eyebrows. He had tried to fix them for him once, but Blaine refused, citing that the triangles made him different. _That they do, Blaine... That they do..._

"Can I help?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine's head turned towards him, hands not moving.

"Hold me...?" And with that, Kurt climbed up on the bed next to him. He pulled Blaine's hands back down away from his face and Blaine let out a low growl, the pressure no longer poking into his face.

"Relax." Kurt whispered, running his hands through Blaine's curly hair. He loved it ungelled, but obviously Blaine didn't. Soon, he found his fingers returning to the same spot on Blaine's face where Blaine's own fingers had been and he heard the boy let out a sigh of relief. "Getting better?"

"Mhmm." The smaller boy mumbled, his eyes finally beginning to open wider and he smiled at the feeling of being able to see his boyfriend again.

"Want me to rub your neck?" Kurt asked, knowing Blaine could never resist.

"Please..." He practically begged, surprised at the neediness of his own voice. Even if he hadn't needed his neck rubbed, he would've accepted the offer anyway because he loved lying with Kurt the way they did when they rubbed each other's necks. Blaine scooched forward, making room for Kurt to slide in behind him. He felt Kurt place a gentle kiss on the crook of his neck and the base of his hairline before feeling Kurt's soft skin on his bare back.

"Close your eyes, I'll lay here with you and sleep, okay?"

Blaine tried to turn and look, but the sudden movement said a sharp pain through his skull.

"All day?"

"All day. And tonight. I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Blaine."

_(Yes, the Very Potter Sequel reference was on purpose. I tried to reference something to do with Darren or Chris in real life. A Very Potter Sequel just happened to have the most fitting 'love' song I can think of. Also, I know in the musical, it's not sung as a love song, but I decided to have Kurt sing it as if now that he's with Blaine he feels safe and like he has a home. So there.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine's awake, bouncing around the room dancing to the music playing from his iPod that only he can hear. Kurt heard the distinct click of the closet where Blaine had left his clothes. Kurt figures its morning already and Blaine's probably getting ready to take a shower. He rolls over to look at the clock and can make out 3 letters written in red light across the screen.

_3:45_

"Blaine! For the love o-" Kurt began to yell, only to be cut off by his boyfriend stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his earphones still in. He listened to his music so loud; Kurt was surprised he had heard him at all.

"Yes?" He cocked an eyebrow, turning his head to the side like a puppy, a look impossible for Kurt to ever stay mad at for longer than a few seconds.

"What the _hell _are you doing at this godforsaken hour?"

"Taking a shower?"

"At _THREE AM?_"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"_Why?_" The whole situation puzzled Kurt beyond his wildest dreams. _Who could wake up at this hour, let alone act like a hyperactive puppy at this hour? Leave it to Blaine. _He never did anything like everyone else, but for the most part, Kurt loved that about him_. But 3 A.M., Blaine? This isn't going to fly. _Kurt's internal monologue was quickly cut off by the boy in the towel's answer.

"...because that's what I always do...?" Blaine looked confused, apparently unaware that waking up at such an hour was not something most people do.

"You shower at _three A.M._everyday?" Blaine nodded, obviously failing to see the point Kurt was trying to make. But in his defense, Kurt was just repeating the same question different ways. It was 3:45 in the morning, after all.

"Yes, Kurt. I shower at 3 every morning."

"You seemed to have failed to tell me that when I invited you to sleep over, you turd." Blaine gave Kurt a look that could only be described as his kicked puppy face. He pouted his bottom lip and widened his hazel eyes now, obviously playing up the dramatics a bit.

"Oh... well... uh, do you want me to leave then... I'm sorry..." He wouldn't look up at Kurt, who couldn't tell if Blaine was mad at him or at himself. Either way, Blaine looked terribly sad and Kurt didn't like it.

"No, you stay. You woke me up, so now you're stuck with grumpy, three in the morning Kurt." He made his best 'scary face' at Blaine, who started giggling then broke out a face of mock-fear. "Take your shower, but make it quick. It's cold and you're loud. You'll wake everyone else up. Then you'll _really_be in trouble. I doubt that kicked puppy face, as adorable as it may be, will work on my dad or Finn." He laughed and Blaine smiled, turning towards the shower with that enthusiastic spin he manages to work into all of his dance numbers.

"Don't. Move." He had turned his head around, commanding Kurt to stay where he was.

"Yeah, like I'm going anywhere."

In what seemed like only a matter of minutes later, Kurt heard the shower door click open. Now, he wasn't trying to creep on his boyfriend showering or anything, it just happened that the bathroom door was obnoxiously thin. Not much later than when he had heard the door open, he heard the sound of wet hair being shaken and the next thing he knew, Blaine was practically flying onto the bed and crawling up next to him. Blaine had neglected to put on a shirt after he had crawled out of the shower and was now only wearing gray Dalton Baseball sweatpants and a pair of mismatched socks. Kurt absentmindedly giggled at the sight of the boy he loved finally letting loose. This was the first time Kurt had really seen him without gel in his hair. And wow, his hair was gorgeous without it. Once he clued into reality, he realized his boyfriend's tongue growing closer to the side of his face.

"Blaine, what ar–"

Blaine cut him off with a slow lick, starting at his jaw and continuing all the way up to his hairline, which, by the way, his hair managed to still be flawless even after sleep had attacked it. After his tongue had finished its invasion of Kurt's cheek, Blaine turned a bright shade of pink, which he imagined was probably somewhere near the color of his favorite sunglasses as he ran his fingers through his ungelled hair, which he knew was wet and looked like a mess. But then he felt Kurt's fingers wind their way into his thick curls, no longer phased by the fact that Blaine had just _licked_ his _face_.

"Agh," a small groan escaped Kurt's perfect lips, "why do you gel your hair? This is _fantastic_... I don't understand. Why would you ever hide this? It's so soft and just– ah, there are no words." Kurt wound his fingers deeper into Blaine's hair, stroking it gently.

"Wait, wait, wait. This isn't right." He looked down at himself and over at Kurt, curled up in his sheets, still touching Blaine's hair. "Oh no, not at all." Kurt pulled his hand back, shooting Blaine a worried expression. Next thing Blaine knew, he felt himself pulling Kurt up into a position of half-sitting, half-laying down, and Blaine crawled onto his lap, curling himself up as small as he could, and laid there, waiting for Kurt to throw him off the bed, or yell at him, or throw him out if the house, or something of that nature. After all, he _was_ lying in Kurt's lap, and he wasn't wearing a shirt because he was too lazy to put one on. Instead, he felt Kurt's hand reach out and take his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Is... Is this okay...?" He asked nervously, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course it is..." Kurt smiled as he slid Blaine higher up onto his stomach and rolled him over onto his side next to Kurt. Then, he felt Kurt grab his wrists. He went completely limp, allowing Kurt to arrange him however he pleased. Once Kurt was done, the pair hand their hands clasped together, one of Blaine's arms was across Kurt's chest with his hand placed over his heart, and Blaine had found himself intertwining his legs with Kurt's.

"But this is _so_ much better."


	7. Chapter 7

_(So, this is AU I suppose, or somewhere in season 2. I'm not actually sure, but it's not cannon anyway. Either way, Kurt's a junior and Blaine's a sophomore. Inspired by this class about my future that I have to take this year. Basically, it deals with Blaine not knowing what to do with his future, colleges, and Kurt being adorable about it. Oh yeah, and at this point, both Blaine & Kurt are at McKinley. Pretend they were Freshman/Sophomore when they first met. I don't know. It's my story; I can do what I want. Totally unrelated- I'm listening to "Baby, its Cold Outside." in the middle of February. Yay, Klaine! And most likely during the really dramatic parts, I either was listening to or had just listened to "Cough Syrup"... In case anyone wondered.)_

Blaine was glad he was the first one out of class. Glad he was the first one through the halls. Glad he didn't need anything out of his locker for this coming weekend. Glad he had taken up sprinting. But most of all, glad he beat Kurt to his truck before he would have to face him. Somehow, Blaine managed to navigate his way out of the McKinley high school parking lot before most of the students even made their way out of the building and he knew that he would be locked safely in his own room before Kurt even realized he had already left. He knew his behavior was strange. Nothing had happened with Kurt, and he loved that boy more than anything in the world. But he was not about to let his boyfriend see him like this, even though he knew this was when he needed him the most.

Luckily, the Anderson household was empty for the week, as usual. Blaine's parents were never home, but that was the way he preferred it. Even though he knew no one was home, he found himself climbing the staircase and hiding out in the confines of his bedroom, closing the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed, letting the tears flow freely now. He was aware of the fact that his phone had fallen out of his pocket and onto the floor, inches away from his bed, but it didn't matter, he wasn't intending to answer it today anyway. Now he was crying hard, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching, his head throbbing, his heart racing, he hadn't cried like this in a long time. But then again, he wasn't crying for just one reason this time. All the reasons had blurred together and he just knew he was crying.

From the foot of the bed, he heard his phone buzz. Guilt suddenly hit him from not telling Kurt where he was going or why he'd completely avoided him after class. He knew he had to do it, so he swallowed hard, picking up the phone, feeling the cool metallic surface on his palm.

"Hello?" He tried to hide the quite obvious fact that he had been sobbing for the last half-hour.

"Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah..." He couldn't help but notice the angry tone in his voice, noting to himself that answering the phone was probably _not_ his brightest idea ever, but his head was pounding no so he wasn't exactly thinking crystal clear.

"Where'd you go today? I tried to find you after Finding your Future or whatever that class is called was over, and you totally disappeared." Blaine swallowed hard again, knowing Kurt heard it. He had to even his breathing out, but it wasn't working so far. "Blaine. _Talk to me_. Are you okay? Please. Just say _something_." Blaine took a deep breath, a welcome difference from the shallow breaths that he had been taking. He didn't know what to say. He was so scared to tell Kurt what was going on. Scratch that, he was terrified. At this point, he had quite honestly considered hanging up. But then he knew Kurt would just show up at his front door instead. He opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue couldn't find the words, though he knew they were right there. But he couldn't break now, he just couldn't. He had to be the strong one, for Kurt's sake.

"I... I don't... I don't know, Kurt." He finally managed to stutter out, his voice barely tracing above a whisper. He couldn't make himself tell Kurt his past. Or these thoughts running through his mind. Thoughts he shouldn't be thinking. And he knew that. He knew what he was thinking wasn't right, but he just couldn't stop. Hazel eyes flick over to his desk. Over the scissors. The safety pins. He closed his eyes. _Stop it, Anderson_. He willed himself to press the thoughts out of his head.

"Blaine. Do you need me to come over?"

"No." Blaine answered, realizing he probably said it all too certainly and Kurt would almost definitely show up now.

"Blaine, I'm coming over. You need help."

"Kurt. Just leave it, okay?" There was silence on the other end of the line and guilt hit him straight in the gut the second the sentence ended. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm just..." he tried to come up with a convincing lie. He wasn't about to tell Kurt what was _actually_ thinking. "I'm scared, okay." Wait, what? Those weren't the words he wanted to come out of his mouth.

"Blaine... Why are you scared...? I don't know what you're doing or what you're thinking, but _don't do anything_ until I get there. Stay where you are, and **don't move.**" Blaine nodded, and then realized that Kurt couldn't see him. It was obvious to him that Kurt was more serious than Blaine had ever heard him.

"...alright." he whispered into the phone, not quite sure why he was whispering other than the fact that his voice just wouldn't come out louder.

"Promise me, Blaine."

"I promise." He closed his eyes, trying to will the tears back into his head as he heard the call go dead. Kurt's house was, unfortunately, no more than 10 minutes away from Blaine's. Thoughts flew through his head. What was he even going to tell Kurt? He wasn't about to tell him that all the years of being told he'd never amount to anything, were finally starting to get to him. All the years of _thinking_ he had no idea what the hell he was going to do with his life, had finally occurred to him that it was the truth and he really did have no clue what the hell he was going to do. The years he had spent wishing he didn't exist, the feelings he thought he had finally gotten over, they were coming back. He couldn't tell Kurt that. He couldn't tell him that he couldn't look at sharp objects anymore without those thoughts creeping back. Nor could he ever tell him that he just didn't feel like he was good enough anymore. The list of things he couldn't say just kept growing longer until he heard the knock at the door.

"It's open." He called out, and minutes later he found Kurt standing in the doorway of his room, Kurt's eyes immediately looking down to the misplaced scissors on Blaine's desk that he had taken out and held to his wrist, but couldn't make himself move. Then he saw Kurt's eyes move to what was easily his most regrettable action of the day, the belt hanging from the light at the top of his closet, and the stool beneath it. He was crying now, and Kurt's eyes had filled with tears now as well.

"Blaine..." Kurt's eyes had now finally drifted over to him, curled up into a ball in the corner of his room, knees pressed to his chest, arms around his legs. His head had risen from being buried in his knees and he was now looking into his boyfriend's eyes, filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me..?" Blaine couldn't force his voice out of his throat. The world was beginning to spin and he felt sick to his stomach. He felt a sudden weight on the other end of the bed, slowly inching closer and soon he felt the heat of his boyfriend beside him, his arms gently wrapping around him. He could tell Kurt was crying. He could feel the wetness coming from Kurt's face, now buried into his neck. "Blaine Anderson, do you have _any_ idea how much you truly mean to me? You don't, do you?" Kurt's face was now directly in front of his, staring into his eyes, and Blaine was forced to stare back, tears flowing from both of their eyes. Kurt dropped the volume of his voice again, "Blaine, can I see your arms?" Blaine obliged, holding his arms out to Kurt. Now both boys were sitting cross-legged on the his bed, knees touching as they faced each other. The younger, but taller of the two was holding his arms, tenderly wrapping his porcelain-skinned hands just above the wrists as he turned his arms over gently, inspecting the soft skin on the inside of his forearms. Kurt nodded, obviously approving as he let one of Blaine's arms drop back down onto his lap, but still held one of them, now with both hands, as he kissed every last scar from his wrist to his elbow. "Blaine, I love you, so much. I wish I knew that you felt like this earlier. Please... tell me what's wrong." Blaine nodded as he began to speak, his voice shaking.

"Alright... I guess since you already know about all," He gestured to the belt and the scars on his arms, "this... I might as well just tell you. Kurt, I'm _scared_. I don't know what to do anymore. I have _no idea_ what the hell I'm doing. I've gotten really good at faking it. But I've also gotten really good at playing 'okay'. And Kurt, I'm not okay anymore. And I'm not going to lie, I've done this before. Nights like this have happened before. I thought I had finally recovered. I thought that just maybe I was finally going to be okay. But then today, and this is going to sound really pathetic, I was sitting in that class and they kept telling us that if we didn't know what we wanted to do for the _rest of our lives_ and where we wanted to go to college, we were going to fail in the real world. We wouldn't amount to anything. Ever. Kurt, I'm a _sophomore_. I don't want to plan that far ahead yet. Why do I even need to? Obviously, I'm not going to ever be anything anyway. Hearing that again today, it took me back those days, the days I don't want to remember, but I do. The taunts, the insults. The tears, the scars, the thoughts... Then I'm walking out of class, and I see the jocks, and they give me _these looks_. And there's a locker slamming behind me, and I just... I ran. I freaked. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry; I should've said something to you... I just, I couldn't. Kurt, I love you. But I feel like I need to be strong, for you. You're _so_ much stronger than I am. Hell, I had one bad day and I was ready to kill myself. Actually, more minutes from it. Then you called." He watched as Kurt connected what he had just heard to his brain and tears welled back up into his eyes. "Kurt, I'm suicidal. I'm a self-harmer. I don't know who I am or who I want to be. Honestly, I really just feel like I'm just this kid who got lucky and just happened to be born with this talent. This talent that apparently, people like. And in return, people like me. But I don't, Kurt. I don't like me and I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore or where I'm going and I know you're here, but I just feel so alone and everything hurts, but at the same time, everything is so numb and I don't even know anymore." He curled back into a ball again, pulling his knees back up as he buried his face into his arms, his chest heaving with every sob that escaped. Soon, he felt Kurt's arms wrapping around him, lifting him up, and pulling him so he was sitting sideways in his lap, legs crossed the opposite direction as Kurt's and he found the soft skin of Kurt's fingers underneath his chin, pulling their faces closer.

"Blaine... You don't have to be strong for me. Ever. You're not superman. Every now and then, you get vulnerable. And that's okay. Vulnerable is cool. It's human. It's inspiring. And you need to listen to me. You need to throw out all these things that you tell yourself you are. You are your own worst enemy. Right now, you need to stop thinking and breathe. Take a deep breath. Now another." He took Blaine's hand and put it across his chest, holding it there. "Feel that? That's called purpose. You're alive for a reason, and I'm _not_ letting you give up. Can I read you something? I think you'll like it. It's about what appears to be your favorite word. Someone I care about _very_ much sent it to me," He gave Blaine a knowing look, "when I was having trouble. And I think they need to hear it again." He pulled out his iPhone, scrolling through his photos for the particular one he needed. "Aha! Okay, here ya go. 'Courage is not just throwing yourself in front of the bullet, over the bomb. There's so much more to it than that. Courage is taking the first step. Courage is talking to the outcast. Courage is telling someone your darkest fears, your most impossible dreams. Courage is wearing your heart on your sleeve. Courage is being able to walk outside with your scars showing. Courage is living your dreams. Courage is saying no, or saying _yes_. Courage is walking away or chasing after. Courage is making a decision. Courage is not being afraid of what people think. Courage is not being afraid to take a risk. Courage is being yourself. Courage is love, and courage is _fear_. Courage doesn't mean not being afraid- It's about being terrified out of your skull but doing it anyway. Courage means taking a stand. Courage means standing up for what you believe in, even if your knees shake. Courage is breathing. Courage is loving. Courage is living.' Blaine, you are one of the most courageous people I have ever met. You picked up the phone when I called you. You let me in. You didn't hide the scars when I asked. I didn't _make_ you tell me your story; you did all that on your own. All of that takes courage, Blaine. Your past is gone, don't dwell on it. You have every right to move on, every right to get better. And it's going to be hard. But I know you can do it. I believe in you. And I promise you, I will be here, the whole time, every step of the way. You slip; I'll be here to catch you. You're my best friend, Blaine Anderson, and I love you." Kurt ended his speech by gently placing their lips together for no more than a second. The pair shared a tearful moment before Blaine stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, picking up an over-turned piece of paper.

"You gave this to me, not too long after I confronted Karofsky with you. I guess you must've known something even I didn't know then." Blaine chuckled quietly, handing Kurt the paper. The paper had torn edges, and creases from what looked like a lot of folding and unfolding. Tear stains left marks on the otherwise clean paper and the ink had spread a little where the tears had dropped on them. The side edges were more worn than the top edges, obviously from the edges being rubbed as the paper was being read. The quote was written out in Kurt's handwriting in red ink, with doodles coating the rest of the paper in black ink. Kurt sighed as he read the quote to himself, and then read it out loud.

"_From a young age, we were taught to lock the doors to keep the bad guys out... what we weren't taught, was the fact that the baddest things, people, and thoughts were a lot closer than we thought. They were actually inside of us. So, whatever you're battling right now, whatever fight that you're fighting, whatever you're struggling with...__** it'll get better. **__one day, you'll rid yourself of these demons. One day, you'll get to show the world who you truly are, without all those bad things holding you down. One day, you'll be able to be whatever you want to be. You just have to fight for it. Fight like you've never fought before because this is your life. And you have every right to a beautiful life."_

"See? You knew I wasn't okay before I did." Blaine smiled, his eyes watery. "I've read that 7 times, just today. For the last 2 weeks, I've been fighting with myself, and that note has been in my pocket, saving me from myself. And I just want to thank you Kurt, for everything. For being here for me, for _genuinely caring_, for just being the generally amazing person you are. I really look up to you. You're beyond strong. It's inspiring. I love you so much. I don't know how I got so lucky." The pair was now both smiling and the tears had begun to fade away as Blaine crawled back up onto his bed and into his best friend's open arms. And they laid like this for the rest of the afternoon and all through the night. Both with one of their hands on the other's chest.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked, his voice still drenched in concern.

"A little," Blaine yawned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, squeezing tighter as the yawn swept over him. "But can we just lie like this anyway...?" Blaine asked nervously. He and Kurt had never actually fallen asleep cuddling, nor had they ever quite cuddled like /this/. There was no space between the two of them, and he was sitting on the other boy's lap. They were tucked together tighter than even imaginable.

"But what about your pa–"

"Gone. For the week. I'm alone this weekend, and I really don't want to be alone..." His eyes grazed around the room at the aftermath of the early afternoon. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around him tighter, pulling him in even closer.

"Of course we can."

_(After note: The obnoxiously long quote about courage and the quote written on Kurt's note for Blaine are not mine. They're just some of my favorites and I thought they fit, for some reason. Sorry, the ending got really bad, but that's what happens when I ramble for so long.)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(Basically, I have no idea what episode this is set in, but I think I'm going to go ahead and write a future!Klaine type thing. Also, I just started reading_ Little Numbers_ [which is fantastic, might I add], and I thought it would be cool if Kurt & Blaine meet without knowing who the other is, then they- well, just read it and find out. If you haven't read _Little Numbers_ it might not make sense. I'll try to write it so it will, but no promises, so go read it. It's wonderful. Naturally, it's set in a coffee shop, Blaine's playing his guitar in the corner or something, and I would like to thank my __brilliant__ friend Tabbs for the idea of Kurt & Blaine at the coffee shop... and well, you'll see. ;) Oh yeah, and it's set around The Script's "For The First Time", which I love. I don't own the song, obviously, and all that legal jib-jab. Enjoy.)_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_  
><em>While I'm drinking Jack all alone at a local bar and we don't know how<em>  
><em>We got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration<em>  
><em>Trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard.<em>

A curly haired boy sat tucked away in the corner of the coffee shop, lazily strumming a guitar and singing a melody. Kurt watched him through tearful eyes. The morning had been awful, he felt horrible, his boyfriend had dumped him via text, and even coffee wasn't helping. He had sent a text to Blaine, who hadn't yet replied, but somehow this mysterious boy in the coffee shop was making Kurt feel better. He had a voice that sounded strangely familiar, but the boy was unrecognizable. The guitar was being strummed expertly as the boy's voice wafted above it and together the two collided, creating the most beautiful song Kurt had ever heard.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_  
><em>I've got a new job now on the unemployment line, and we don't know how<em>

Blaine's eyes drifted down to the golden retriever lying at his feet, quietly snoring away, then his eyes moved over to a boy about his age, who was obviously watching him, and had been for a while. His thoughts stumbled around for a bit, trying to decide if he had met the boy before. But alas, he found nothing, though he still could not pull his own hazel eyes off of the other boy's hypnotizing glasz eyes. He was still strumming absent-mindedly, as he played this song far more than the average person. He had a tendency to do that with songs he liked.

_How we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard._

Kurt had decided. He had to meet this boy. He was far too perfect for Kurt to not _at least_ say hi. But how? _Okay, Kurt, you can do this._ His mind went through the typical internal pep-talk monologue as he stood up, moving to the table just across from the boy with the guitar. Not seconds after his butt hit the chair, the dog at the boy's feet had woken up and Kurt found the large dog sitting in his lap.

_But we're gonna stop by drinking our cheap bottles of wine_  
><em>Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah,<em>  
><em>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years<em>  
><em>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time.<em>

"Bradshaw! Get over here!" Blaine shot up out of his corner, trying to catch the dog before he could get to the stranger, but he was too late and found himself looking helplessly at the blue eyed boy. Finally he came back to his senses, grabbing Bradshaw's collar and pulling him off the boy. "I'm so _so_sorry... He really has no manners. I'm going to take him outside, then I promise I'll make it up to you. Can I buy you a coffee or something..?" He looked down at his dog in the awkward silence.

_She's in line at the dole with her head held high,_  
><em>I just lost my job, but didn't lose my pride and we both know how<em>

_How we're going to make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt_

All Kurt could do was stare at the boy, doe-eyed and he know he must've looked horribly afraid of the dog on his lap, but that wasn't the case. Actually, he was thankful for the dog. Had this little incident not occurred, he probably would've never been able to force himself to even speak to the man with the hazel eyes. His voice had been tremulous, but also silvery and had a familiar edge to it, but Kurt couldn't seem to put a name to the voice, he just knew it was lovely. About now, his phone's screen lit up on the table.

**(10:28)**

**Sorry to hear about you and Ethan. How're you holding up?3**

He peered out the window at the boy, now tying up his dog outside the coffee shop. He looked down at his phone and slid it back into his pocket. _Okay, that's a weird coincidence..._ Kurt thought, but thought nothing else of it, and the boy was now petting the dog's golden hair before the dog gave him sad eyes and licked up the side of his face, before he stood up and walked back into the coffee shop. Kurt picked up his phone, tapping out his reply.

**(10:32)**  
><strong>I'm alright. Having some coffee now, a hug in a cup, right? <strong>

**...Wait. How'd you know Ethan and I broke up?**

The boy sat down in front of him, looking up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was drug back into reality by _Teenage Dream_.

"What was that?" Kurt cocked his head, raising a singular eyebrow at the boy sitting across from him.

"Huh? Oh. Just my phone." The hazel-eyed boy laughed, "Guilty-pleasure song. Everyone has one, right?" Kurt nearly melted right then and there. He knew that voice... But why couldn't he put a name to it? Lost in his own thoughts, he absent-mindedly watched the other boy type out his reply and dropped his phone one the table. "I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude. My name-" He was cut off by Kurt's own phone going off, _Defying Gravity_ filling the air. The two boys laughed, and Kurt grabbed his phone.

"I'm sorry. Hang on, I have to reply to this."

**(10:34)**  
><strong>You told me... like, 5 minutes ago. Wait. You're having coffee? Right now? ….At the usual place?<strong>

And suddenly the realization hit Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up at the other boy, whose face was coated in shock.

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time..._

Blaine couldn't move. He was so shocked, and all he could do was sit there slack-jawed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?"

"Yeah... well, kind of... uhm, here." The blue-eyed boy handed him his phone, showing a handful of recent messages, all from someone who shared Blaine's name. Then it hit him. These were _his _text messages. And suddenly it all made sense. How he recognized the voice, why the boy kept looking at him, and why he was so shocked when Bradshaw jumped on him. It wasn't that Bradshaw had jumped on him, it was that it was _Bradshaw_that jumped on him. Obviously, he'd recognized the name. After all, how common of a name was Bradshaw for a 10-year-old Golden Retriever?

"Kurt?" Blaine stared at him, intoxicated by his looks. His eyes, his smile, _his voice_. This was definitely Kurt. There was absolutely no doubt about it. No wonder the voice was so familiar. Kurt nodded, smiling. Blaine couldn't help himself, he leaned forward wrapping his arms around the trembling boy, pulling him into a hug. "How... how did we not realize this?" He whispered, and looking at Kurt's phone over his shoulder, realized it was Tuesday. "Oh, and thanks for the coffee." He smiled into Kurt's neck and knew Kurt could tell, then they separated, both looking uncomfortably around at their surroundings and the customers around them, now staring.

"So... uhm... Wow, this is... crazy." Kurt was first to break the silence. "How is it that I managed to break up with Ethan _and_ run into you at the coffee shop on the _same_day?"

"Must be fate." Blaine smiled, realizing that he was unconsciously holding Kurt's hand on the table, who must've noticed it too, for he shot Blaine a smile in return. Then, Blaine heard Kurt utter something under his breath.

"Must be fate..."

_(Also, I have no idea if "glasz" is a real eye color, and it kind of just looks like I tragically misspelled the word 'glass', but apparently its a color that people use to describe Chris Colfer's eyes. Who knows. But in all honestly just __**really**__ wanted to use the word.)_


	9. Chapter 9

_(So, this is set sometime in the space where Blaine and Kurt have known each other for a while, I suppose, but Kurt is still at McKinley. Just because. I felt the need to re-write their first kiss. So here. Also, the song is "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg, which, obviously, I don't own.)_

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes, there's a chance_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I wanna come too-_

Kurt stopped outside the double doors separating him and the Dalton hallways from the choir room, where he heard the soft strumming of a guitar and a familiar voice singing a beautiful harmony. He sighed, leaning against the wooden door, taking in the voice a while longer. He could wait a few more minutes to see Blaine. Besides, he knew that if he were to open the doors now, Blaine probably wouldn't continue on. He shifted his weight to his other leg, bumping the other door in the process and it slipped open a little bit, silently. Kurt smiled as he peeked in the room, expecting to see Blaine and another Warbler with a guitar. Instead, he found only Blaine, sitting sideways in a window sill, strumming at his guitar, his voice flowing freely and effortlessly. But at the same time, there was an incredible amount of emotion in the words he sang.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_No one understands me_

_Quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About the same coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

Blaine heard the door make a small noise, but dismissed it as the wind and continued his song, knowing Kurt would probably be here soon for their daily coffee date. Once again, he heard the door creak, louder this time, then heard a gasp. Blaine turned around, laughing as he saw the blue-eyed boy, now propped against a table, staring at him in awe.

"Why, hello Kurt." Blaine delivered cheerfully, giving a now blushing Kurt a smile before looking back down at his guitar. Normally, non-Dalton students aren't allowed on campus during school hours, but Blaine had finished his classes for the day and Kurt had a mysterious way of always talking security into letting him in to surprise Blaine every now and then. "You don't mind if I-" Kurt finally found his voice and managed to cut off Blaine's voice.

"No, of course, please. I'll just- I'll just hang out over here." Kurt expressed, sitting down on the carpet in front of Blaine, leaning on the back of the couch that faced the door. He watched silently as Blaine picked at the strings for a second before continuing the melody.

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes, there's a chance_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you_

This was his chance. But how had Kurt not picked up on it yet? What if he didn't _want _to pick up on it? What if he didn't feel the same- _Courage, Blaine._ He told himself, strumming lightly at his guitar as he stood up, leaning against the wall directly in front of Kurt. He continued the song, his eyes now locked onto Kurt's, which were a lovely emerald green at the moment. The end of the song was approaching. He blushed slightly, realizing the look in Kurt's eyes was one of adoration and bliss, and he chuckled internally, remembering next line of the song.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too-_

_Because, oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About the same coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

_All of the while_

_All of the while, it was you..._

Blaine held his hand over the strings, waiting for the motion to stop as he searched Kurt's face for any sign of, well, anything. He was expressionless, but his eyes- they held the same emotion they had a verse or two back in the song. Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt's, leaning closer to him.

"Kurt Hummel, I've been blind for so long, and I don't know what to say. You're so amazing and strong and you just make me _so happy_. Happier than I've ever been in my entire life. And I don't know how I didn't realize it before... Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' And I don't know when I noticed or how or anything else about it actually, and I just.. I guess what I'm trying to say is, 'You move me, Kurt.' and I would _really_ love to be able to call you my boyfriend." The pair had their faces a mere inch apart now, if even that much, and Blaine was dying to close the space between them. Luckily, it was Kurt who made the first move, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and eventually gently touching Blaine's with his own, moving slowly. By now, Blaine had wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him practically into his lap and he could feel Kurt smile into the kiss. "So... can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

_(I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but that's where I'm stopping. I took a few of Blaine's lines from "Original Song" before the actual first kiss. Obviously, I don't own those either. They were just too sugary sweet to not use.)_


End file.
